Clean
by Arsaem
Summary: Riza wished she didn't have to do this, but really, she had no choice. It had to go.


**...Shaven**

 _It is time,_ Riza thought with an internal sigh. She had let things go on for too long. If she didn't intervene soon, then it'd get out of hand and then...she didn't want to think about what would happen then. So, with squared shoulders, she prepared herself for the task she had to do. It wouldn't be easy. She could already imagine it now... But they were all in agreement. Ed was especially keen on doing something. It seemed to bother him the most.

With only the barest hesitation, Riza entered Mustang's office. He was a general now, but the years were passing, and no doubt he'd soon reach his ultimate goal of Fuhrer. She knew that her grandfather wanted to retire soon, probably off to some quaint little place where he'd shamelessly flirt with the young waitresses at the local coffee shop and spend his days playing chess and bugging her about grandchildren. Well, _great-_ grandchildren. And that would be Mustang's moment, to finally take power and do what he's always wanted. This...Riza needed to put a stop to this before that happened. Before the whole of Amestris saw him and realized...

"Was is it, Colonel?" Mustang asked when she came in. Even after Three years, Riza still wasn't quite used being called that. She preferred Lieutenant.

Preparing herself, Riza walked right up to Mustang's desk and stared him down, arms stiff at her side, while he looked up at her with a confused expression. Good. He didn't know what this was about yet. "Sir," she started, tersely. "You once told that if you ever strayed from the right path...to shoot you."

Mustang looked alarmed as well as confused now. "Well, yes, and that promise still stands. But I don't think I've-"

"Please, sir, let me finish," Riza cut in, wondering why she didn't just make Havoc or Falman to do this. Then she remembered it was because Mustang would never listen to what they had to say. Only she could do this. "You have not done anything of that kind, but I felt it imperative to bring up. There are...other things that you have neglected." It was then that she reached into her pocket to pull out the small thing she had hidden there. It was an expensive one, finely made and sharp enough to get the job done. Mustang eyed what she held and visibly paled. "It's time, General," she stated firmly, setting the offending object on his desk.

Mustang laced his fingers and rested his elbows on his desk, leaning forward. His dark eyes stared at what she had set down, as if he could will it to disappear. He had suspected something like this would happen. He should've known that he couldn't keep this up forever. Looks like his time had finally run out.

"I see," he said after some time, taking slow, even breaths. He began planning, wondering if there was any way he could get out of this. "Are...You all are in agreement about it?" he asked, eyes quickly flashing to the door where the rest of his team calmly did their work. Or perhaps not so calmly, if they knew what Hawkeye was up to.

She nodded. "It needs to go. Now." From her other pocket she retrieved the small bottle she had nestled there, to let him know that she was absolutely serious. When she said now, she meant _now._

"Colonel-"

"Please sir," she cut him off, voice still clipped and terse. "It can't go on."

Mustang slumped in his seat, obviously defeated. He could fight it, of course, if he really wanted to. But it wasn't worth it. Not with his team. Certainly not with Hawkeye. Wearily, he reached for the two things, and slowly made his way out of his office, and down the hall. If anyone noticed his strange behavior, they didn't comment on it. Riza returned to her desk, and waited patiently. She would allow him no more than ten minutes before she would conclude that he had run off somewhere and had to go hunt him down.

Fifteen minutes passed before he returned, looking very glum. "Are you satisfied?" he asked as he passed by Riza's desk, handing her the razor and shaving cream.

"Yes sir," she answered with a small smile. Finally, that ridiculous mustache was gone.

* * *

 **If you didn't understand the title, read the one for the summary and then read the one for the story right after.**


End file.
